


Fall Down At Your Feet

by Louise_93TTGB



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_93TTGB/pseuds/Louise_93TTGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were good friends, but one drunken night might change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Down At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any feedback, I'd like to know what people think or if there's anything you would change. Appreciate it! Thanks!

“Ok red or white?” Jess looks up to see Gary stroll into the living room holding a bottle in each of his hands.

“Not for me, I'll have a cider... or a vodka lemonade if you've got any.” Gary shakes his head in mock disgust at Jess, he couldn't fathom out why or how his friend didn't like wine.

“I've been trying now for years, will you just taste some wine. You'll enjoy it.” Jess shook her head and giggled.

“Gary I don't, I've had some before and I don't fancy the taste. I'll take the vodka please.”

“Yeah me too Gaz.” Howard spoke up from where he was sat staring at his phone. 

“Animals...” Gary sauntered back out muttering to himself as Mark strolled into the room.

“Ok I've got... Mission Impossible, The Bourne Identity, the new James Bond, Pitch Perfect 2 and The Purge. What'll be?” Howard blinked up at his friend, Jess could see his thought processing behind his eyes.

“Pitch Perfect 2?” Howard teased, as Mark shrugged and began to lay the films out on the coffee table.

“I admire their performances, they're talented. Plus I thought it was interesting the way they make all the sounds in the music with just their voices.” Howard and Jess giggled at Mark's explanation for his love of the film. 

“Anyway, I'm not watching this lot. They're all crappy action films you guys have seen hundreds of times.” Jess leaned down, sweeping away the blokes films, leaving the horror and singing film in their own small pile. “I must say Mark, I'm a teeny bit disappointed.” Her friend shrugged, uncrossing and crossing his legs again.

“I know, but I didn't have much time. I grabbed what was easiest.” 

“I should have brought Magic Mike round and made you all watch that.” Jess sat back in the sofa, folding her arms over her chest. 

“What's this?” Gary entered the room, handing everyone their respective drinks. 

“Mark brought along these films, but I've said I'm not watching them. I should have made you all watch Magic Mike instead.” 

“Why's that?” Gary began to ask before leaving the room again.

“Because they're films I can...” Jess paused, waiting for him to return. He did this often, they were all used to it by now. When he did return, they were all pleased to see him carrying the bottles of alcohol and soft mixers with him. Even the bottle of orange juice for Mark. “Because they're films I can guarantee you've all seen loads of time, and they're films I hate. I'm voting for the Purge.” Howard mock pouted at her.

“Ah I was looking forward to watching Pitch Perfect. Fine, Purge it is.” Gary popped the dvd into his player, switching the surround sound on the TV. “I don't know why you haven't built a cinema room yet Gaz, your house is plenty large enough.” Howard winked at Jess and she giggled, they both loved winding Gary up.

“Haha piss off Dougie. Will you get that for me?” Gary turned to ask Jess as the doorbell dinged, signalling the arrival of their takeaway.

“Yeah sure.”

“Be sure to give him a good hand job as a tip Jessica.” Howard chuckled at his own joke, as Jess paused at the living room door. 

“Then maybe you should do it How? I'm sure you've got excellent wrist action.” The guys snorted in laughter as she shuffled away. In all the years she'd known the guys, eight or nine roughly, she had learnt to give as good as she got with Howard. She didn't triumph if she couldn't keep up.

When she returned she placed the takeaway bag on the middle of the table and the boys instantly dived in. Everyone grabbed a plate and started helping themselves, then settled back down into their seats. Howard and Mark sharing one sofa, and Gary and Jess sharing the other. They comfortably got into the movie whilst eating, but soon found themselves talking once they had finished. This was something they often did, rarely did they sit through a whole film in silence. 

“So did you go on that date this week?” Mark asked Jess, turning to look at her just as she watched someone in the film get murdered.

“Yeah...” Jess replied not really wanting to talk about this topic any further, what had happened was a little embarrassing for her.

“And... how was it?” Jess shrugged at Mark's question, noticing how the boys were all suddenly interested in her telling the story.

“There's not much to tell. It was a write off.”

“Why, what happened?” Mark was asking the questions, but they were all listening intently. 

“He was really odd, started telling me about his sex life and past experiences.” She noticed the smile on Howard's face as he looked like he was about to start laughing. 

“Ha that is a bit weird, there are some things you don't say on first dates. Even I wouldn't do that.” Howard started chuckling then, not remembering his story telling of his many crap dates. 

“Exactly, he started asking me really personal stuff. It was a bit creepy, it was like he had some sort of weird fetish or something.” Gary turned towards her, starting to get more interested in this date of hers. 

“So what was he saying? Did he do anything else to make you feel uncomfortable?” Jess smiled at Gary's concern as she shook her head.

“No, it was just his questions. So... he asked me how many sexual partners I'd had, whether I'd ever been with a girl.” Gary's eyebrows rose as Jess began listing off the things she had been asked, whilst Howard and Mark sat chuckling away. “If I'd ever had a threesome... or more, if I'd ever done anal, and he asked if I had any weird fetishes and if so what were they and had I done them with someone.” 

“Wow. Creep.” Jess nodded, agreeing with Gary's comment, but was soon distracted by Howard and Mark's laughing.

“It's not funny.” Though she couldn't help but giggle herself. 

“So... what are the answers then?” Howard questioned, once again being the one to lower the tone.

“Howard I'm not telling you guys all that!” 

“Why not? We're all friends here, in fact I already know loads about you all. Like the fact three out of four of us have had a threesome, two of us have used handcuffs... during sex and one of us has done anal.” They were all laughing by the time Howard finished, his talk having lifted Jess' spirits a little.

“That's you guys, I don't think I've ever discussed this kind of thing with you lot.”

“Well why not? Come on, just tell us something. We're all mates. So have you...?”

“Have I what?” Jess shrugged at Howard's question, slightly anxious as what he was going to ask.

“Have you had a threesome?” He said it as if he was asking about the weather. Mark giggled and Gary just stared at her, anxiously awaiting her reply. She rolled her eyes, she may as well get on with it.

“Fine I'll tell you, yes.”

“Ha I knew it. And... was a girl involved?” Jess hid her face slightly embarrassed at all their attention being diverted towards her.

“Well... that would depend on which one you're asking about.” All the boys looked surprised, but turned on at the same time.

“Wow.” Mark gulped down the rest of his orange juice, not quite knowing what else to say.

“Fucking hell that's hot.” Jess smirked at the attention she now held from the boys, but quickly turned back to the TV to avoid any more questions.  
“Anyway, we're missing the film.” 

***

“Right guys I'm off, I'll see you next week.” Mark hugged the boys goodbye, bypassing Jess who was slumped on the sofa, her head drooping as she was slowly dropping asleep.

“Yeah I'm gonna go as well mate, get back to the missus.” Howard also hugged Gary goodbye, before turning to chuckle at Jess. “What we gonna do 'bout her, stick her in a taxi I suppose.” 

“Nah she may as well stay, I'll help her into one of the spare rooms.” Howard threw a look at Gary, he didn't think his idea was too wise. “Don't look at me like that, nothing's gonna happen. I wouldn't do that cause she's a friend, let alone when she's this drunk. You need to clean your mind out lad.” Howard bellowed out a laugh whilst slapping Gary on the shoulder. 

“Alright keep your hair on. She might get touchy feely so keep your wits about you.” The boys shortly left Gary's house, Jess not noticing anything that was going on around her.

“Right you, let's get you to bed.” 

***

Gary had thought getting Jess up the stairs was difficult, but trying to get her to get into some nightclothes and into bed had been a struggle. He watched her fight with her jeans, smirking to himself as she made many frustrated sounds. He helped her to drag them down her legs, not being the first time he had seen her in such little clothing. 

“Right I'll leave you to it, see you in the morning.” Gary thought it was the perfect time to leave, just as Jess was pulling her arms out of her top, flashing her flat stomach to Gary. Why she was still single he didn't know. Dragging himself into bed and leaving Jess alone down the hall was difficult for Gary, but he knew it was the right thing to do. She was his friend and she was drunk, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise their friendship, would he?

*** 

“Sshhh...” Gary felt the bed dip next to him and a hot heavy breath against his ear. He turned slightly and could see a silhouette in the dark, Jess' silhouette.

“Jess what are you doing? This is my bed.” She continued to climb in next to him, snuggling under the thick duvet up against Gary's warm body.

“I'm cold, I want you to keep me warm. Go back to sleep.” Gary sighed deeply, he was a little annoyed with Jess. If things hadn't been hard before, they definitely would be now. He turned his back towards Jess, ignoring her presence as much as he could, until he felt her arm wrap itself tightly around his body, ensuring his body blanketed hers in warmth.

*** 

Jess awoke to the early morning sun coming through the small crack in the curtains, suddenly becoming aware of the dull ache in her head. Running her fingers through her hair, she became aware of something else. Gary was curled around her, his arms wrapped around her midsection and his legs intertwined with hers. His body was pressed tightly against hers, his front flush against her back. Noticing something more pressed against her back began to make her nervous. It was without doubt what she thought it was, but how did he remain asleep whilst she began to move against him. Of course she was only making sure it was what she thought, but she couldn't seem to stop herself, even if it was just to tease him. 

Gary groaned against her, maybe he was awake, but she wanted to find out. Jess pressed her bum back against him, right where his erection lay against her in his pants. Both their breaths hitched at the erotic feeling, and Gary's hands began to wander. He kissed her neck ever so softly it was almost as if she had imagined it. But she didn't imagine his hand touching her the way it was, stroking her hip softly, trailing it down to her thigh and back up again. He continued kissing her neck, she was nervous about where things could go, but she did think she wanted it. 

“Gary I don't...”

“Shhh I know ok, but I want this and I need to know you do too.” His arm wrapped itself further around her waist, pulling her tighter against him, though she knew if she wanted to leave he would let her. Except she didn't. She wanted to be there with him, lying in his arms made her giddy and bubble with excitement. How could they have missed this passion between them. She nodded whilst stroking her fingers over the stubble on his cheeks.

“I do... I want you.” He smiled at her, he wasted no more time and began to kiss her lips softly. It didn't last long before the passion got too much and they kissed each other with such feverish desire she felt her body quake in his arms. Gary rolled further over her body, leaning his hands on either side of her head before pulling away from their kiss. He trailed his lips over Jess' neck, nibbling, biting and licking over her skin. Jess ran her hands over his body, stroking them up and down his back, tracing over the muscles rippling under his skin. 

Jess moaned as Gary's hands felt their way around her body, mesmerising the way it felt beneath his fingers, the different sounds she would make as he stroked different parts of her body. He pulled his lips away from her skin, but his hands continued to hold her hips. His eyes trailed her torso and noticed how his t-shirt she was wearing, had made it's way up around her stomach above her belly button. Gary trailed his hands up from her hips, his lips following their path. He kissed his way from the waistband of her underwear up over her stomach, around her belly button before they met the skin below her breasts. He glanced up at her face, noticing the way she was biting her lip and panting, which only turned him on more. 

Her fingers threaded through his hair and pulled, not hard, but enough to know she wanted him to continue. He started kissing her skin again, whilst pulling the t-shirt further up, over her arms and whipped it over her head. Gary's hands groped, he had lost the softness in his strokes and instead pulled at her, grabbed at her, all the while eliciting moans from his friend below him. His tongue teased around her nipple and Jess grabbed more of his hair, pulling his face onto her body. He got her message loud and clear, beginning to suck and nibble at her breasts, flicking his tongue over her sensitive buds pulling the most beautiful of sounds from her core. 

Gary felt the pull of Jess' hands once again and let her pull him up her body once more, until their eyes met under the haze of arousal. They grinned at each other and then kissed, before smiling again. Gary pushed himself up, leaning over to his bedside table to grab their protection. Their lips weren't apart for long and they begin to kiss again with ferocity, as Gary's hands grabbed at Jess' hips. They grappled with each other's underwear, managing to wiggle them down their legs as they pulled away with a giggle. They both kicked the underwear off at their feet, now they were free of all restrictions, Jess ran the heels of her feet up the backs of Gary's calfs before wrapping her legs round his hips. 

Gary groaned into her mouth as she squeezed him with her legs, he struggled with the condom as they kissed and Jess groped at his arse. She pushed a moan into his mouth and squeezed his shoulder as he slid inside of her. Their lips pulled apart, no longer able to keep kissing each other as their breaths turned shallow and uneven. Jess dragged her fingernails down Gary's back, scratching his skin on their path. He shivered under her touch, as he began to nibble at her neck. His thrusting was erratic, all softness and gentleness had gone out the window. They stroked each other's bodies, biting, groping and kissing. They couldn't get enough of each other. This was the be all and end all to everything in this moment. This one moment of what might be madness, was the inevitable that had been bubbling between them for months now. 

Jess threw her head back and moaned the most guttural moan Gary had heard him elicit from a woman, as her body shuddered in orgasm. Her hands gripped at his shoulders and her legs tightened around his waist, as her breathing became erratic. Gary didn't stop, Jess was coming down from her high but that didn't stop him, it didn't stop either of them. They both wanted more. Gary leant up from Jess' body, his thrusts becoming harder and more shallower. His hands once again felt at her body, mesmerising the silkiness feel of her skin. Because if this was going to be the one and only time they did this, he wanted to remember, just in case he wanted to do any reminiscing. Jess smiled up at Gary and licked her lips, before pulling him down in order for her to kiss his. Gary felt himself getting close, he pulled away from their kisses in order to whisper in her ear.

“Again, for me.” His thrusts spend up as he felt that all too familiar feeling bubbling away in his stomach. Their lips met again and sounds of pleasure left their mouths meeting and mingling with each other's, as their bodies shuddered and trembled with release. They opened their eyes and stared into each other's, sharing another small kiss between them, before collapsing into an exhausted slumber. 

***

The late morning sun shone through the crack in the curtains penetrating the thin skin covering Jess' eyes. Her body protested as she stretched her arms up, fighting with itself to go back to sleep. She shifted her body in order to look at the sleeping man next to her, Gary looked dead to the world, if it wasn't for the short snores leaving his mouth it could be mistaken that he was. Jess wasn't really sure what she should do. Gary was one of her best friends and they had slept together. Had they ruined everything, could things ever go back to the way they were or would they move on and get better. No more thinking, she was giving herself another headache. 

Jess swung her legs out the side of the bed, picking her knickers up along the way. She pulled the underwear up her legs and then pulled Gary's t-shirt back onto her body. She shuffled down the stairs, biting her fingernails thinking of the words she would say to him once he had awakened. She made herself a coffee in the all too familiar kitchen, so many times before had they shared a coffee and chat in these surroundings. 

That's what Gary was to her, familiar, reliable. But the previous nights escapades had been so much more. Jess had heard things about Gary, his conquests and his expertise. He was so much more than that though, she wasn't sure she could deal with this being a one off. The sound of the back door opening disturbed Jess from her thoughts as she sat on the garden bench. Her grip tightened around her mug, now she was going to be given her marching orders, just as all the other one nighters who had strode in and out of those doors before her.

“I was hoping to get a morning cuddle.” Gary sat beside her, sweeping his arm across the backs of her shoulders, pulling her into him. She felt the warmth of his body against her, all hard and strong, he wanted to be the one for her to lean on. Jess turned to look at Gary, searching his eyes for anything that told her he regretted their night. He smiled back at her, everything within him was truthful.

“And what exactly does that entail?” Gary shuffled closer to kiss her softly on the lips. Maybe for once Jess might just get what she deserves.

“Come back to bed and you'll find out.”


End file.
